Chwile miłości
by Alice58
Summary: Strach o bliskich, odpowiedzialność za przyjaciół, walka o przetrwanie i rodzące się uczucie do osoby, której nie ma prawa kochać. UWAGA. Popłynęłam w fantazje.


Poderwała się wyrwana z koszmaru. Wizje triumfującego Voldemorta i martwych wyrazów jej bliskich prześladował ją, niemal co noc, od początku ich wędrówki. Westchnęła cicho, zmieniając pozycję na siedzącą i przetarła dłońmi twarz. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie, dlatego, zgarnęła spod poduszki kawałek zmiętego pergaminu i wyszła na świeże powietrze, mijając pochrapującego Rona. Mimo środka października pogoda nie była aż tak opłakana, jednak nałożyła na siebie sweter, który zapięła, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg namiotu. Harry siedział pod płachtą i przyglądał się złotemu medalionowi, obracając go powoli w dłoni. Słysząc szum materiału poderwał wzrok na przyjaciółkę.

\- Nie śpisz? – Spytał szeptem. Dopiero co skończyła się pierwsza godzina od kiedy to ona odłożyła medalion po trzygodzinnej warcie.

\- Koszmary. – Założyła ręce na piersi, chowając pergamin. Nikt nie wiedział o jego istnieniu.

\- Chcesz pogadać? – Podniósł brwi i przesunął się trochę, robiąc jej miejsce, ale tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Chce pomyśleć, sama. – Wysłała mu przepraszający uśmiech i odeszła kawałek, by usiąść pod drzewem. W zasięgu zaklęć ochronnych, jednak zasłoniona przez namiot, przed zielonymi oczami przyjaciela. Kiedy była pewna, że nikt nie widzi, znów odwinęła papierek i przeczytała, po raz tysięczny, słowa wyskrobane atramentem.

 _Zabierz rzeczy waszej trójki, bądź gotowa do podróży w każdym momencie. Zachowaj dyskrecje. Grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo, nawet w Norze._

Znalazła ją w kieszeni spodni, do tej pory nie wie jak się tam znalazła, tydzień przed ślubem Billa i Fleur. Intelekt kazał zignorować ostrzeżenie. W końcu wiedziała od kogo jest i wiedziała, że nie mogła tej osobie ufać. Jednak postanowiła osłuchać przeczucia, które mówiło jasno i wyraźnie, że nadawca ma racje. Im non stop groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Notka nie była podpisana, ale i tak doskonale wiedziała, kto jest autorem.

 _Severus Snape._

Zdrajca Zakonu i zabójca Dumbeldore'a. A jednak im pomógł. Jak pomagał wiele razy. I podpowiadał, jak przeżyć w najcięższych warunkach, choć nie zdawała sobie, wcześniej, z tego sprawy. Właśnie te trzy zdania popchnęły ją do zanurzenia się w odmęty własnej pamięci i połączenia faktów. Zawsze, gdy byli w niebezpieczeństwie, Snape był, by ich ochrzanić, czy wyciągnąć za kołnierz. No, nie można zapomnieć wilkołaka w trzeciej klasie, kiedy to obronił ich własnym ciałem. Nie pasowała jej opcja ze zdrajcą, nie po tej wiadomości. Jednak doskonale wiedziała, że sposób w jaki może się tego dowiedzieć jest niebezpieczny i głupi. Najgłupszy, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadła. A mimo to, podniosła się i powędrowała szybko do Harry'ego.

\- Harry. – Zaczęła miękko, a gdy na nią spojrzał, kontynuowała. – Musze coś pinie sprawdzić. Powinnam wrócić przed końcem twojej warty, choć może się przedłużyć. Jakbym nie wróciła do końca warty Rona… – Zacięła się i podniosła rękę, gdy przyjaciel poderwał się, by wybić jej pomysł z głowy. – Wtedy ruszacie beze mnie. Ważniejsze zaklęcia znasz, a całą resztę, co musicie zrobić, masz spisaną na kartce w mojej torebce. Pomarańczowy terminarz. – Ledwo skończywszy zdanie, ruszyła na skraj barier.

\- Hermiona! Czyś ty oszalała?! – Poczuła męską dłoń na ramieniu i po chwili patrzyła w zielone oczy.

\- Musze to sprawdzić, Harry! Teraz tego nie zrozumiesz, ale później… to może nam pomóc. Nie bój się, dam radę. – _Albo zginę._ Przeszło jej przez myśl. Potter, z nadal zaciśniętymi ustami, wypuścił powietrze przez nos, w akcie kapitulacji, i puścił jej ramię. Po chwili na pustej polanie, było słychać dźwięk aportacji.

Wylądowała między drzewami zakazanego lasu, tam gdzie spędzała mnóstwo czasu w minionym roku nauki, doskonaląc swoje umiejętności. W miejscu, gdzie nikt niepożądany jej nie zobaczy. Zamknęła oczy, skupiając się, by po chwili szybować nad drzewami. Hogwart z tej wysokości wyglądał jeszcze bardziej majestatycznie. Zniżyła lot, gładko przechodząc przez zaklęcia ochronne, i zbliżyła się do, jednego z niewielu, zapalonych okien. Zbliżała się północ i oczywistym było, że zamek jest pogrążony we śnie. Wleciała na parapet w gabinecie dyrektora. Uważnie obserwowała ciemną postać nachylającą się nad biurkiem, trzymającą twarz w dłoniach.

Gdy jednak huknął o mebel, podskoczyła w miejscu.

\- Nie zgadzam się! – Zagrzmiał, odwracając się zamaszyście od mebla.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że… – Naprzeciw czarnowłosego wisiał portret Albusa. Hermiona, nadal w zmienionej postaci, nie odrywała wzroku od mężczyzn.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co wiem, a czego nie! Człowieku, trójka nastolatków pałęta się teraz po świecie, a nie mam jak im pomóc, bo ty nic nie mówisz! – Wyrzucił ręce do góry.

\- Severusie, rozmawialiśmy już o tym. – Powiedział starzec ostrzej. – Zresztą, nie przejmuj się. Dadzą radę. Harry jest wybrańcem, a i dobrze radzi sobie z Obroną przed Czarną Magią. Mało tego, ma u swego boku pana Weasley'a i pannę Granger. – Głos byłego dyrektora był łagodny, by uspokoić Snape'a, ale chyba tylko go rozjuszył.

\- Z czego tylko jedna osoba jest odpowiedzialna! – Ryknął. – Potter ma mierne umiejętności, bardziej fart, który może się wyczerpać. Weasley wysila swoją łepetynę, tylko, kiedy gra w szachy! Granger faktycznie myśli i jest zdolną bestią, ale proszę cię! Ile potrwa, kiedy nie będzie mogła ich powstrzymać, bo sobie coś ubzdurają? Albo kiedy poświęci się dla przyjaciół i ją stracą? Doskonale wiesz, jaka jest. – Żywo gestykulował dłońmi, a Hermiona myślała, że jakby Dumbeldore żył, to właśnie ręce czarnowłosego znajdywałyby się na jego gardle. – Tak spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Tylko dzięki mnie i jej ci dwaj tumani dotarli do tego etapu! A ty teraz ich wysyłasz, bóg wie, gdzie, po, bóg wie, co! Są poszukiwani z najwyższą rangą, rozumiesz to?! – Oparł się o kant biurka, znów chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Ja mogłem iść.

\- Severusie. – W głosie siwobrodego zabrzmiała stal. – Ty masz swoje zadania tutaj. Masz chronić uczniów. Nie zapominaj, że musisz im dostarczyć miecz Gryffindora w odpowiednim momencie. I powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę. – Hermiona w myślach zmarszczyła brwi i przystąpiła z nóżki na nóżkę, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

\- A no tak. – Prychnął. – Mam mu spokojnie powiedzieć, że Harry jest horkruksem Voldemorta i musi umrzeć, tak? Że wielki i cudowny Dumbeldore hodował go jak świnie na rzeź? Tak, Dumbeldore… – Dopowiedział, na zdziwiony wzrok starca. – Wiem czym jest cząstka jego duszy w Potterze. – Dalej nie słuchała. Poderwała się i odleciała. Okrążyła wieżę i wleciała w okno, piętro wyżej, które również było otwarte, jednak panowały tu ciemności. To jej nie przeszkadzało. Wleciała do sypialni dyrektora, zmieniła się w człowieka i usiadła na łóżku po turecku, a łzy swobodnie pływały po jej policzkach.

Harry… jej Harry ma zginąć? Dumbeldore mamił ich nadzieją, że po wojnie ułożą sobie życie. Boże… Harry. Pragnął założyć rodzinę z Ginny, wieczorami opowiadał o tym, jakby chciał nazwać swoje dzieci z nią. Jak ją poprosi o rękę. Załkała cicho. Jego marzenia, o zostaniu aurorem, nie spełnią się. Bo nie przeżyje wojny, nie pokona Voldemorta. On da do tego szansę. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła dłonie na kolanach. Poczuła jak w jej ciele rodzi się nienawiść. Nienawiść do samej siebie, ponieważ wiedziała. Wiedziała, że mu tego nie powie. Nie potrafiła. Przez siedem lat cały czas słuchał, o tym, że to on pokona Voldemorta. A ta informacja… w takim momencie znaczyła jego załamanie, na które nie mogą sobie pozwolić. Z drugiej strony, w jej duszy zaczęła się rodzić zupełnie nowa nadzieja. Nadzieja, że znajdzie sposób, by nie zginął, by zniszczyć horkruks, nie niszcząc naczynia. W tym momencie tylko jedna osoba może jej pomóc. I właśnie ta osoba otworzyła teraz drzwi.

Snape przystanął zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył ją, siedzącą na jego łóżku, oświetlaną przez księżyc. Mimo łez na policzkach i tych, na nowo, wypływających, siedziała prosto z zaciętą miną. Brązowe tęczówki skupiła na nim i wzięła głęboki oddech.

\- Jak go można uratować? – Szepnęła drżącym głosem.

\- Kogo? – Warknął. _Skąd ona się tu, do cholery, wzięła._

\- Harry'ego. – Rzuciła.

\- Ile słyszałaś?! – Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Wystarczająco wiele, by upewnić się, że wcale nie jesteś zdrajcą i dowiedzieć się, że mój przyjaciel ma umrzeć. – Jej głos, mimo, że drżący, był nieobecny.

\- Co pani tu robi, panno Granger? – Oparł się o ścianę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Ona, jakby się ocknęła, podskoczyła trochę i wyjęła z kieszeni zmiętą kartką.

\- Staram się dowiedzieć, dlaczego? – Podniosła pergamin, obracając go w dłoniach. – Poznałam po piśmie. – Uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

\- Skąd wiesz, że teraz cię nie ogłuszę i nie zaprowadzę do Czarnego Pana? – Podniósł brew i kącik ust, w myślach przeklinając się za ten pergamin. Pisał go na szybko i nie pomyślał o zmianie pisma.

\- Ponieważ ten sam, Czarny Pan, nie wie, że Harry jest jego horkruksem. – Odparowała twardo. – Ponieważ normalnie rozmawiasz z Dumbledore'em, a wątpię, by ofiara zdrady tak sobie rozmawiała ze swoim mordercą. – Zaczesała kilka kosmyków za ucho. – Przybyłam tutaj, by się upewnić, że jednak nas nie zdradziłeś. Notabene, Mundungus jest zbyt tępy, na taki plan. – Posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie, po czym zwróciła wzrok na książki. – Jak tylko odkryłam, że mi to wysłałeś zaczęłam się zastanawiać. I mi wyszło. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zamilkła.

\- Wyszło ci, co? – Spytał zirytowany, że jakaś mała smarkula go rozgryzła.

\- Że to niemożliwe, żebyś był zły. – Pokręciła głową. – Za dużo razy ratowałeś nam tyłki.

\- Jesteś głupia, Granger. I za dużo wiary pokładasz w to, co jest pod tą kupą siana. – Zasyczał, ale ona siedziała niewzruszona. Gdy znów ich oczy się spotkały wszedł do jej umysłu. Znaczy chciał. Trafił bowiem, na mur nie do przejścia. – Oklumencja, Granger? Kto cię uczył? – Jego głos był niemiły, by ukryć uznanie dla jej umiejętności. Chociaż jak teraz o tym myśli to wydawało się logiczne.

Granger była osobą racjonalną, a podczas obrony umysłu emocjonalna natura jest znaczącą przeszkodą. Ale Granger nie była emocjonalna. Kierowała się rozsądkiem, emocje spychając na bok. Doprawdy, przez te wszystkie lata nie wiedział, dlaczego trafiła do Gryffindoru. Była mądra i miała podejście do nauki, jak wzorowa krukonka, a czasem nawet ją przewyższała. Ale ambicja, czy panowanie nad emocjami, miała typowo ślizgońskie. Oczywiście, w domu węża nie było dla niej miejsca. Za bardzo dbała o innych, a nawet jeśli, była mugolaczką. Ale sam fakt, że podsiada cechy, które pasowały do czystego zaprzeczenia domu lwa, powinny ją chyba od niego odsunąć, prawda? A jednak nie. Bo miała odwagę. Nawet teraz. Bez zastanowienia przyszła do niego, do człowieka, który jest posądzany o zdradę. Ale była ciekawa i musiała wiedzieć. Tak jak on kiedyś. Była do niego taka podobna… Ta sama ambicja, to samo pragnienie wiedzy, te same wysokie umiejętności. Jednak ona była skąpana w świetle. Dostała akceptację, której on nigdy nie zaznał, prócz momentów z Lily. Nie wpadła w towarzystwie, w którym on zaczął się obracać, szukając, wcześniej wspomnianej, akceptacji. Na Merlina, przecież ona także znała się na czarnej magii… zresztą na czym się _nie_ znała?

\- …profesorze? – Z zamyśleń wyrwał go jej głos. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy zobaczył, że podniosła się z łóżka i stoi przy nim, taksując go, zirytowanym, wzrokiem. – Nie słuchałeś, prawda? – Podniosła brew i założyła ręce na biodrach. Ta poza, zważając na jej niższy, o głowę, wzrost wydawała się mu komiczna. Potem, przez wiele lat, zastanawiał się, dlaczego wybuchnął śmiechem. Jej ramiona opadły, a wzrok zmienił się na zaskoczony. W końcu nigdy nie widziała, żeby się śmiał. Po chwili sama zaczęła chichotać z absurdalności tej sytuacji. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoili, on odchrząknął.

\- Zatem, jak się nauczyłaś? – Jego głos był spokojniejszy, ale na twarzy nie było śladu bo śmiechu sprzed chwili. Pokręciła zrezygnowana głową.

\- Poprosiłam Harry'ego o wspomnienia jego zajęć. No i znalazłam jeszcze trochę książek. – Spuściła wzrok i posmutniała, wspominając przyjaciela. Widząc to , nie wiedząc czym kierowany, położył jej dłoń na głowie.

\- Znajdziemy sposób. – Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, a następnie się zarumieniła.

\- Myślałam, że go nie lubisz. – Mruknęła z opuszczoną głową.

\- Bo nie lubię. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jestem coś winien Lily. – W momencie, kiedy zaczął to zdanie już wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Spiął się, szykując na masę pytań. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy tylko na niego spojrzała, zaciekawiona, ale nawet nie otworzyła ust. Zamiast tego pokręciła głową.

\- Nie będę pytać. – Zastrzegła, choć widział, że targa nią ciekawość, którą po chwili zastąpiła niepewność. – Dlaczego Dumbeldore musiał umrzeć? – Spytała cicho. Westchnął.

\- Był chory. Za bardzo pragnął kamienia z pierścienia, na który była nałożona klątwa. – Odpowiedział. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Mogę… mogę coś zrobić? – Podniósł brwi i kiwnął powoli głową. Nie czekała ani chwili, tylko stając na palcach, splotła ręce dookoła jego szyi i wtuliła się w jego ciało. On, zszokowany i niewiedzący, co zrobić, położył dłonie na jej plecach.

\- Granger? – Spytał niepewnie.

\- Boje się. – Szepnęła, wzmacniając uścisk. Wypuścił ciężko powietrze.

\- Wszyscy się boją. Ja też. – Szepnął. – Ale damy radę. W końcu jesteś gryfonką. – Sarknął. Delikatnie się o niego odsunęła i posłała leciutki uśmiech.

\- Muszę wracać. – Wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do okna. O mało co nie upadł, gdy na jego oczach zmieniła się w zwierzę.

\- To tak się tu dostałaś. – Pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. – Granger, jak następnym razem będzie mnie chciała pani odwiedzić, proszę przysłać patronusa. Przygotuję herbatę. – Szybkie kiwnięcie łebka i patrzył jak czarny kruk leci w stronę zakazanego lasu.

Myślał, że ją zabije, kiedy znów ją spotkał. Znów niezapowiedzianą, zapłakaną, na jego łóżku. Ale ona znów nie czekała. Nie zaczęła nawet rozmowy, tylko poderwała się i przytuliła.

\- Ron… on… on odszedł! – Zapłakała, a Severus jedynie co zrobił to oddał uścisk.

\- Jak „odszedł"? – Spytał, nadal spięty kontaktem fizycznym z dziewczyną.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się. – Wyjąkała, delikatnie się odsuwając. – Padło za wiele słów i odszedł z urażoną dumą. Normalnie nas zostawił. – Pociągnęła nosem, patrząc na mężczyznę. Westchnął głęboko i położył jej dłoń na głowie.

\- Nie martw się, wróci. – Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak pociesza się innych ludzi. Przecież nawet sam siebie nie umie pocieszyć. Jednak ta dziewczyna była inna. Inaczej na niego działała.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną, tak po prostu. – Szepnęła, całkowicie się od niego odsuwając. – Tylko z tobą mogę mówić o wszystkim… nawet o Harrym. – Dopowiedziała, siadając na ziemi, opierając się o łóżko. Zaczesał włosy do tyłu i, po raz kolejny, westchnął.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda, panno Granger? – Otaksował ją wzrokiem. Pokręciła głową.

\- Możesz udawać, ale ja i tak wiem, że ty także jej potrzebujesz. – Stwierdziła prosto. Następnie zmarszczyła nosek. – I w ogóle, czemu mówisz do mnie tak oficjalnie? – Podniosła brew, a on zamrugał i skierował się w stronę szafy.

\- Ponieważ jesteś moją uczennicą. Bardziej na miejscu byłoby pytanie, dlaczego opuściłaś te grzecznościowe formułki. – Mruknął, otwierając szafę i zaczynając rozpinać surdut.

\- Jest wojna i już nawet nie uczęszczam do tej szkoły, więc już nie jesteś moim nauczycielem. – Poprawiła go. – Jednakże, jeśli to panu przeszkadza, to przepraszam. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Severus. – Rzucił przez ramię, kończąc w końcu rozpinać te piekielne guziki.

\- Hermiona. – Jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy mężczyzna zdjął czarny materiał i wrzucił go do szafy, zostając w białej koszuli i czarnych spodniach. Zagwizdała z uznaniem. – Takiego chyba wolę cię bardziej.

\- Nie przeginaj, Granger. – Westchnął, siadając obok i odchylając głowę do tyłu. Był zmęczony tym wszystkim.

\- Wyglądasz młodziej. – Stwierdziła od niechcenia. Prychnął.

\- Doprawdy, Granger, przejmujesz się takimi rzeczami? – Podniósł zawadzko brwi, a na jego wąskich wargach drgał złośliwy uśmieszek, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie jesteś stary… ile masz w ogóle lat? – Popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, ale widząc wielkie, brązowe oczy postanowił odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

\- Trzydzieści siedem. No, w styczniu trzydzieści osiem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- No i widzisz, jednak nie jesteś stary… Załóżmy, że bym się w tobie podkochiwała… – Nie dał jej dokończyć.

\- Pogięło cię? – Syknął i spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

\- Niby dlaczego? – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ja? I ty? Stary, wyniszczony, ślizgoński zgred, z młodą, o dwadzieścia lat młodszą, gryfońską dziewczyną? Proszę. – Prychnął, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem.

\- No proszę! – Zawołała, gwałtownie prostując plecy. – Po pierwsze, o dziewiętnaście lat młodsza. Jestem z września. – Wytłumaczyła na jego przelotne, zdziwione, spojrzenie. – A następne… jak coś jest zniszczone, zawsze można użyć _reparo_. – Mruknęła, jakby niepewnie, a on już otwarcie patrzył na nią jak na idiotkę. – U mnie to byli przyjaciele.

\- U ciebie? – Zaszydził, ale na jej wzrok zamilkł.

\- Tak, u mnie, a co? – Spytała twardo.

\- Granger, cóż takiego mogło się niby stać? – Uniósł kpiarsko brwi, a ona się skuliła.

\- Jeśli ci powiem, ty nie powiesz nikomu? – Spojrzała na niego uważnie, a on kiwnął głową. Westchnęła głęboko. – Doskonale wiesz, przed Hogwartem chodziłam przez dłuższy czas do mugolskiej szkoły. – Jej oczy zasnuła mgiełka wspomnień. – Jednak już wtedy wiedziałam, że jestem inna. – Spuściła wzrok. – Niestety inni też wiedzieli. – Zacisnęła usta w linię i ponowiła historię. – Większość ludzi uważa, że dzieci są słodko szczere. Ale tak naprawdę są wyjątkowo okrutne. Już wtedy lubiłam się uczyć i dużo wiedziałam. To już był powód, by mnie nie lubić. Kolejnym były dziwne… wypadki wokół mnie. Wiesz, tu zniknęła szyba, tam trzasnęła szafka, sama z siebie. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy inne dzieciaki zaczęły się ze mną zadawać tylko dlatego, że chciały mnie wykorzystać. Ja na wszystko się zgadzałam, by tylko nie być sama. Boje się samotności. – Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i ścisnęła je dłońmi. – Trwało to dwa lata. W trzeciej klasie grupka, z którą się trzymałam, zatruła królika, którym nasza klasa się opiekowała. – Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, miętoląc spodnie. – Mówiłam im, że nie wolno! Mówiłam, że sałata go zatruje! Ale oni nie słuchali. Kiedy następnego dnia nasza wychowawczyni zobaczyła martwego królika i porozrzucaną sałatę po klatce, zaczęła przesłuchanie. – Schowała twarz w kolana. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiła. Nie chciała nawet tego pamiętać. – A oni jej powiedzieli, że to moja wina. Że ich przekonywałam i niemal wpychałam mu do paszczy liście. Trzy osoby świadczące przeciw jednej. Wiesz, jak to się skończyło. – Pamięta jak płakała, gdy rodzice na nią krzyczeli. Pamiętała, jak płakała nocami. – Odcięłam się. Ale oni nie przestali. Moje buty zaczęły lądować w śmietniku. Podobnie jak mój plecak. Nikt się do mnie nie odzywał, a jak ja coś mówiłam to czułam szydercze spojrzenia innych. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – A potem nadeszło wybawienie. List z Hogwartu. Dostałam go od jakiegoś czarodzieja… nie pamiętam już jakiego. Jak teraz o tym myślę, to po prostu był jakimś urzędnikiem ministerstwa. – Przygryzła wargę, ale po chwili porzuciła temat. – W każdym razie, rodzice wpadli w zakupowy szał. Kupowali mi wszystko, a nawet jeszcze więcej. Zawsze tacy byli. – Zakuło ją w sercu. Oni jej przecież nie pamiętają. – W każdym razie, mój ostatni rok szkolny, w tamtej szkole, minął mi na zgłębianiu wiedzy o magicznym świecie. – Przed oczami mignęły jej te długie wieczory nad książką z transmutacji, czy jakiejś historycznej.

\- Szukałaś akceptacji? – Spytał niepewnie Severus.

\- Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Nie uzyskałam jej w świecie, w którym się urodziłam, dlaczego miałabym jej oczekiwać od ludzi ze świata, do którego wtargnęłam? – Spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem. – Ale ją znalazłam. Może to zabrzmi egoistycznie… przebywając z Harrym i Ronem czuje się mądrzejsza… czuje, że to, co robię ma sens. Bo przecież dzięki mojej wiedzy możemy sobie pomóc. – Jej głos był cichy, niepewny.

\- Nie jesteś samolubna. – Zaprzeczył spokojnie. – Bo wykorzystujesz tą wiedzę dla innych. – Nie mógł na nią patrzeć. Przez tyle lat uważał ją za idealne dziecko bez problemów, które lubiło się popisywać. Jednak tak nie było. Jako małe dziecko przeżyła piekło. Słabsze od jego własnego, ale to pojęcie względne. Nie można przecież wszystkich oceniać przez pryzmat własnych doświadczeń.

\- Pewnie masz mnie za irytującą dziewuchę… nic tylko płacze. – Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, a jego przeszły dreszcze.

\- Płacz, masz do tego prawo. – Mruknął, odwracając wzrok. Nie chciał patrzeć na tą dziewczynę. Dziewczynę, która tak wiele przeszła w najgorszym okresie, jakim tylko mogła przejść. – Według mnie jesteś dzielna. Nie bałaś się znów zaryzykować. Stanęłaś na nogi. Niektórzy po prostu nie potrafią. – _Bo są tchórzami._ Przeszło mu przez myśl i znów fala wstrętu do samego siebie przeszła po jego wnętrznościach. Bo był tchórzem. Był tym, czym gardził. Podał jej haftowaną chusteczkę. – Już, wytrzyj łzy. – Jego głos był zadziwiająco miękki. Tylko ona miała przywilej widzieć go takiego. I on nie wie dlaczego.

\- A ty? – Spytała niespodziewanie.

\- Co ja? – Skrzywił się.

\- Jak ciebie zepsuto. – Ułożyła się do niego twarzą, bokiem do łóżka, o które opierała swój bok.

\- Może urodziłem się zepsuty? – Podniósł brew, na co ona tylko pokręciła głową.

\- Tylko drugi człowiek potrafi zepsuć kolejnego. Nikt się taki nie rodzi. – Wytłumaczyła spokojnie, mimo, że na jej policzkach nadal widniały ślady łez. Przymknął oczy i przełknął ślinę. _Spowiadam się nastolatce._ Pomyślał złośliwie.

\- Moja matka, Eileen Prince, pochodziła ze starej magicznej rodziny. Wiesz, jednej z tych bardziej szanowanych, interesujący się czarną magią i tępiący wszystko, co nie ma korzeni magicznych z trzydzieści pokoleń wstecz. – Zironizował. – Dlatego, gdy ich jedyna córka, stwierdziła, że zakochała się w mugolu i co więcej, wzięła z nim ślub, bez wiedzy rodziców, została wydziedziczona. Nie mieli żadnych skrupułów, zostawiając swe jedyne dziecko na pastwę losu z robotnikiem, który marnie zarabiał. Ale matka się tym nie przejęła. Była szczęśliwa, jako pani Snape. Już gorzej, że ukrywała przed ojcem magię. Powiedziała mu po moich narodzinach. I wtedy zaczęło się piekło. – Zacisnął ręce w pięści. – Mój ojciec, Tobias, nienawidził _wszystkiego_ co magiczne. – Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Nacisk na odpowiednie słowo sprawił, że sama połączyła fakty. – Jednak nie wiem dlaczego, ona przy nim trwała. Bił nas, krzyczał i upokarzał. Ale ona go kochała. – Zacisnął szczęki i zamknął oczy. – Jednak zawsze mnie uczyła, że w Hogwarcie się to skończy. A gdy ojciec nie patrzył uczyła mnie magii. Czarnej magii, Granger. Bo to najlepiej znała. – Otworzył na chwilę oczy, po czym znów je zamknął. _„Sevee…"_ Delikatny głos rozbrzmiał mu w głowie, a czarne oczy, które po niej odziedziczył, patrzyły na niego z troską, a kruczoczarne włosy były związane w roboczego kucyka. Poczuł nawet dotyk jej delikatnych dłoni, na swoich własnych. Tyle razy to robiła, gdy był wystraszony, czy później, wściekły. Wspomnienia, dawno chowane za grubym murem, w końcu wyszły na światło dzienne. Uchylił oczy i zobaczył rzeczywiste ręce na tych jego. Przesunął spojrzenie obok i trafił na strapioną Hermionę.

\- Jak nie chcesz, to nie mów. – Jej głos był delikatny. A w niego uderzyła delikatna bryza spokoju, bijącego od jej osoby. Otulił go delikatny zapach lasu, ziemi, ale także lawendy… dlaczego pachniała lawendą?

\- Nie… to nie tak, że nie chce… to po prostu… – Szukał odpowiedniego słowa, ale żadnego nie znalazł. Po prostu kontynuował. – Ogólnie to wyrywałem się, kiedy tylko mogłem. I właśnie wtedy spotkałem dziewczynę, jak się okazało, mugolaczkę…

\- Lily. – Wtrąciła brązowowłosa. Zaczerwieniła się delikatnie. – Przepraszam. – Szepnęła, a on tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Ona też nie miała łatwo… ta jej siostra… Petunia? – Niepewnie spojrzał na nastolatkę, a ona kiwnęła głową. – Była jakaś nawiedzona. Osobiście uważam, że jej zazdrościła. Jednak to nie ważne. Ogólnie, było dobrze. Po raz pierwszy, ktoś, kto nie był moją matką, zwrócił na mnie uwagę, w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Była moją przyjaciółką. – Zwiesił głowę. – Ale to też nie trwało jakoś długo. Niedaleko później poszliśmy do Hogwartu. Ona trafiła do Gryffindoru, ja do Slytherinu, wiesz jak to działa. Do tego wszystkiego doszli jeszcze huncwoci. – Prychnął z pogardą. – James był wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem. Bogaty, czystej krwi gryfon. Razem ze swoim wiernym psem Syriuszem, nabyli nowe hobby już od pierwszego spotkania z pociągu. – Pokręcił głową. – Ogólnie nie chce o tym mówić, jednak sens jest taki, że moje imię skojarzyło im się ze smarkiem. Nie było wesoło. Jednak Lily nadal się ze mną trzymała. Na wakacjach, czy feriach. Jednak w szkole spędzaliśmy ze sobą co raz mniej czasu. Na piątym roku, szanowni Potter i Black znów urządzili ze mnie pośmiewisko na widok większości szkoły. Ona próbowała mi pomóc. Ale i tak nazwałem ją szlamą. – Spodziewał się, że zabierze swoje dłonie, które nadal trzymała na jego rękach. Jednak one się nawet nie poruszyły. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale splótł z nią palce. – Chodziłem za nią i przepraszałem. Błagałem o wybaczenie. Jednak go nie dostałem. Wtedy myślałem, że ją kocham. – Chciało mu się śmiać, kiedy teraz o tym myśli. – Kiedy mijał mi szósty rok, matka umarła. Mówili, że spadła ze schodów, ale proszę. Doskonale wiedziałem, że to ten skurwiel ją zabił. Załamałem się wtedy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, szukałem akceptacji. Pragnąłem jej, oraz potęgi, jaką oferował Czarny Pan. I tak to się skończyło. Po zakończeniu szkoły przyjąłem mroczny znak. – Odruchowo spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię. – Ten okres jest najczarniejszym okresem mojego życia. Punktem kulminacyjnym było przekazanie przepowiedni. – Poczuł jak się wzdrygnęła, gdy informacja do niej dotarła i połączyła fakty. – Skazałem moją jedyną przyjaciółkę na śmierć. By ją chronić przeszedłem na stronę zakonu. Stałem się pionkiem Dumbeldore'a, by mogła w spokoju żyć z tym swoim głupim mężem. Ale to nic nie dało. – Potrząsnął głową. – Moje sumienie ma twarz Lily Evans. Cholera, to dlatego chronię Pottera. Bo jestem jej to winny. - Wypuścił głośno powietrze. – Zabiłem moją jedyną przyjaciółkę. – Zaszydził z siebie. Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła jego dłonie.

\- Nie jedyną. – Powiedziała cicho. Poderwał głowę i znów spojrzał w jej oczy. Pokręciła delikatnie głową. – Już nie. – Uśmiechnęła się czule. Uwolniła jedną dłoń, nadal zostawiając jedną w uścisku, i położyła delikatnie na jego sercu. Wzdrygnął się. – Reparo. – Mimo, że nie użyła różdżki. Mimo, że nie wykonała poprawnego ruchu ręką. Mimo, że nie włożyła w to ani grama magii. Poczuł się naprawiony.

Ale wiedział. To nie zaklęcie. To jej oczy.

\- I co? To już? – Podniósł brwi.

\- A co? Mam cię dźgać różdżką? – Odsunęła się delikatnie, z uśmiechem.

\- Raczej sobie darujmy. – Sarknął.

\- Ja bym wybaczyła. – Rzuciła niespodziewanie. Pokręcił głową.

\- Miała wtedy rację. Wyzywałem innych mugolaków i wyznawałem, typowo czystokrwiste, poglądy. Ona nie chciała mi wybaczyć, wiedząc, że zmierzam w stronę czarnej magii. – _„Czym ja się od nich różnie?"_ Wspomnienie jej zielonych oczu do tej pory prześladowało go w koszmarach.

\- Ale obrażenie się, odcięcie się od ciebie tylko pogorszyło twoje zainteresowanie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Oczywiście, nie zwalam wszystkiego na jej barki. Ale po prostu ona nie była tu bez winy. – Poprawiła się delikatnie. – Spójrz na mnie i na Rona. Ogólnie, ma dojrzałość emocjonalną łyżeczki do herbaty. Myślisz, że po moich ekscesach przed Hogwartem, marzę o przyjacielu, który, przynajmniej dwa razy w roku, doprowadza mnie do płaczu, raniąc do żywego? Ale jednak jest moim przyjacielem i wiem, że jak powiem mu wprost co mnie rani, on wysłucha i postara się zmienić. Ciężko mu to idzie, ale wiem, że się stara. – Jej spojrzenie było delikatne, a wzrok kojący.

\- Nie rozumiesz…

\- Nie, to ty nie rozumiesz. – Przerwała mu. – Podejrzewam, że wiedziała, jakiego masz ojca. I powiem ci szczerze, wcale ci się nie dziwię, że nienawidziłeś mugoli, skoro ten, który powinien być ci najbliższy, był sukinsynem bez uczuć. – Powiedziała z mocą. – Mogła strofować, postawić warunek, żebyś przestał.

\- Wybaczę ci, ale…? – Podniósł jedną brew, a jego głos był kpiący. – Doprawdy, jak mił…

\- Nie miało zabrzmieć miło, ale miało na ciebie podziałać. – Znów mu przerwała. – Zamiast tego, zostawiła cię w mroku, zabierając drabinę i gasząc latarnie. – Zacisnęła usta w linię. – Według mnie, to był jej największy błąd. Twój by był, gdybyś się nie zmienił po tym. Zamiast tego, popełniłeś, katastrofalny w skutkach, kolejny, gorszy, błąd. Za który pokutujesz już tyle lat. – Dodała. Pokręcił głową.

\- Mówisz tak, bo wtedy mnie nie znałaś. – Uniósł kącik ust.

\- Być może, ale czy dzięki temu nie mam lepszego spojrzenia na sytuację? Wiem jaki jesteś teraz. Wiem, że nadal jest dla ciebie ważna. Dlatego wiem, że byłbyś w stanie się dla niej zmienić. – Spuściła na chwilę wzrok. – Dlatego też nie wieszam na niej psów. Każdy ma prawo do błędów. Ja tylko zobaczyłam ten i zwróciłam na niego uwagę. – Wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami.

\- Jesteś upierdliwa. – Zauważył, na pozór, znudzonym głosem.

\- Ależ oczywiście. – Przytaknęła ochoczo. – W końcu jestem Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Tytuł do czegoś zobowiązuje. – Ton głosu, jakiego użyła, dumne wyprostowanie tułowia i głowy, jakby chwaliła się orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, sprawiły, że zaśmiał się szczerze. Dziewczyna zdziwiona, i zarumieniona, patrzyła na niego, by po chwili przyłączyć się do niego.

Już nie wracali do poważnych tematów. Rozmawiali o książkach, które na koniec pożyczyła, oraz o tematach, które odbiegały od wojny, jak najdalej. Siedząc na podłodze, nie raz się ze sobą sprzeczając, nawet nie zauważyli, że ich dłonie nadal były ze sobą splecione, a kciuki delikatnie gładziły rękę tej drugiej osoby.

Odwróciła się zamaszyście, kiedy usłyszała skrzek śniegu za sobą. Tym razem to nie ona go odwiedziła. Stał, ubrany w czarny płaszcz, na granicy bariery, rozglądając się. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i machnęła ręką. Prychnął, gdy jego czarne oczy przestudiowały tekst na śniegu.

\- Reparo. – Rzucił, a ona go wciągnęła w zasięg tarczy.

\- Co ty tu robisz?! – Zapiszczała, oglądając się, czy przypadkiem Harry nie wrócił.

\- Na razie stoję. – Wzruszył ramionami. Klepnęła go w ramię.

\- Wiesz, o czym mówię! – Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. – Harry może zaraz wrócić! – Potarła ramiona.

\- Nie, bo wysłałem go nad jezioro, które jest oddalone o kilometr. – Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Czyś ty zwariował?! A jak śmierciożercy…

\- Nie panikuj, jest z nim mój patronus. – Wytłumaczył szybko. – Zaprosisz mnie do środka, czy tak mamy marznąć? – Otaksował ją wzrokiem.

\- Jakiś miły. – Mruknęła, ruszając w stronę schronienia.

\- Och, przypominam, że to ty zakradłaś się do mojej sypialni, jako kruk. Dwukrotnie. – Podkreślił, wchodząc do, niewiele, cieplejszego pomieszczenia. Odwróciła się do niego, podnosząc kpiarsko brew. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zbił ją z pantałyku, kiedy zbliżył się do niej i spojrzał na ranę na brwi.

\- To nic… – Przerwał jej.

\- Nic takiego? – Zaszydził. Nagle złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął. – Co ty sobie myślałaś, idiotko, idąc do doliny Godryka?! Ja się pytam, co?! – Warknął.

\- Że… że… – Nie potrafiła się wysłowić, tylko mrugając w szoku. Jednak jego wzrok sprowadził ją na ziemię. – Chcieliśmy odszukać miecz Gryffindora… myślałam…

\- Czy ciebie do reszty pogrzało? – Zasyczał. – Wystawiliście się pod sam nos Czarnego Pana. – Wyrwała się z jego uścisku.

\- A skąd mogłam wiedzieć?! – Wykrzyknęła. – Dumbeldore umarł, nie pozostawiając ani nam, ani tobie, odpowiedzi, na podstawowe pytania! – Zamachała dłońmi. – Nie mamy nic, prócz znaku Grindelwalda! Nic, co byśmy mogli wykorzystać, przeciw niemu! – Zaczesała włosy, zamaszystym gestem.

\- Nie pomyślałaś, że to pułapka?! Do cholery, nie rozpoznałaś trupa?! – Zdzierał na nią gardło, górując nad nią.

\- Nie! Nie rozpoznałam! Wiedziałam, że coś z nią nie tak, ale co mogłam zrobić?! Harry się uparł, że musi z nią porozmawiać! – Nie schodziła z tonu i nadal wydzierała się na byłego profesora.

\- Jesteś za niego odpowiedzialna! Powinnaś twardo tupnąć nogą i go zaciągnąć za kołnierz! Ograniczając niebezpieczeństwo do minimum! – Ten jeden jedyny raz, cieszył się, że padł ofiarą cruciatusa Czarnego Pana. Tylko on wie, jaką ulgę poczuł, gdy okazało się, że udało im się uciec.

\- Nie potrafię! Nie wymagaj ode mnie niemożliwego! – Tupnęła nogą.

\- Tak, najlepiej pozwolić mu umrzeć! – Zaszydził.

\- I tak umrze! – Wrzasnęła, a po jej policzkach potoczyły się łzy. – I tak jest skazany na śmierć! Jaki to wszystko ma sens! Ron odszedł! Dumbeldore umarł, a jego portret nadal bawi się w gierki i niczego nie mówi wprost! Nie mamy miecza Gryffindora! Tracimy nadzieje! – Wszczepiła dłonie we włosy. – A ja jestem, niby taka mądra, a tak naprawdę jestem bezużyteczną, nic nie wartą, szlam… – Nie dał jej dokończyć, doskakując do niej i zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem.

Najpierw poczuła jego wargi, a gdy przejechał po jej własnych, swoim językiem, wpuściła go bez wahania. Przyparł ją do blatu stołu, ściskając rękoma jej biodra, podczas, gdy ona wplotła dłonie w jego włosy. Walczyli o dominację, a Hermiona czuła, jak ponosi w tym porażkę. Ale wyjątkowo jej to nie przeszkadzało. W momencie, kiedy oboje stracili oddech, odsunęli się od siebie, opierając o siebie czoła.

\- Potter właśnie wyławia miecz… – Zaczął cicho. – …Wszystko wyjaśnimy i on nie umrze, znajdziemy sposób. I nie mów, że jesteś bezużyteczna. Bo robisz więcej niż ktokolwiek mógłby podejrzewać. – Złapał za jej policzki i wytarł łzy. – A nadzieja? Jest dla głupich. Jesteś na nią zbyt mądra. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, prostując się. Odwrócił się do wyjścia z namiotu. – Muszę iść. – Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze i sięgnął do kieszeni. – Masz tu, dość pomocne, księgi. Polecam ci, byś je przejrzała. – Położył, pomniejszone, książki na stole. Ona nadal zaskoczona pocałunkiem tylko pobieżnie obrzuciła je wzrokiem.

\- Jasne. – Wychrypiała. Odepchnęła się od stołu i ruszyła za nim na dwór. – Błagam, uważaj. – Wystękała, mocniej opatulając się swetrem. Odwrócił się do niej i znów namiętnie pocałował.

\- To ty uważaj. Przeżyj, proszę. – Po chwili już był za barierami i teleportował się. Zacisnęła, spierzchnięte po pocałunku, usta i spojrzała na wypalony napis na śniegu.

 _Jakie zaklęcie skleja poranioną duszę?_

Machnęła ręką i nie było po nim śladu. Wróciła do namiotu i, chowając uprzednio książki do torebki, położyła się na pryczy.

\- Uważaj… – Wyszeptała, a następnie zapadła w krótką drzemkę.

Gdy zobaczył ją. Słabo idącą w jego stronę o mało nie upadł z ulgi. Niby była blada, miała cienie pod oczami i utykała delikatnie na lewą nogę, ale, przede wszystkim, żyła.

\- O co chodzi? – Spytała cicho, otaczając się ramionami.

\- Musiałem cię zobaczyć. – Mruknął zbliżając się do niej.

\- Severus, doprawdy, nie mam siły wychodzić do ciebie, tylko po to, byś popatrzył. Patronus powiedział, że… – Przerwał jej, przytulając ją do siebie.

\- Martwiłem się o ciebie. – Rzucił. – Wiem, do czego zdolna jest Bellatrix i wiem, co musiałaś przejść. – Odsunął ją trochę od siebie i spojrzał w jej oczy, głaszcząc policzki dziewczyny. – No już, dzielna dziewczyno, możesz już płakać. – Uśmiechnął się cierpko, a ona zaczęła mrugać.

\- Nie chce płakać. Nie czuje potrzeby, to nie było aż takie… – Znów jej przerwał.

\- Jesteś silna. Ale nawet najsilniejsi czasem potrzebują chwili słabości. –Po chwili ciszy, w czasie której walczyła sama ze sobą, wybuchła płaczem, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Bolało. Tak bardzo bolało. – Wychlipała, a jej głos był przytłumiony przez dociskanie twarzy do ciała. – Ale najgorszy był ten strach. Bałam się, że zawiodę. Że Bellatrix zobaczy moje wspomnienia, informacje. – Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na jego płaszczu, łapiąc oddech.

\- Przepraszam. – Wykrztusił. – Przepraszam, że cię nie obroniłem. Że musiałaś przez to przejść. Już nigdy nie dam cię skrzywdzić, słyszysz? – Przycisnął ją mocniej. – Już nigdy. – Odpowiedział mu jeszcze głośniejszy płacz. Jednak on wiedział, że pomiędzy łzami bólu i strachu zaczęły płynąć łzy wdzięczności. Bo już nie jest sama. Nie musi być najodważniejsza i najsilniejsza.

\- Nie zostawiaj mnie. – Wyszlochała, wiedząc, że niedługo będzie musiał odejść. Znów odsunął ją na odległość ramienia.

\- Jak będzie wam, a szczególnie tobie, coś groziło, wyślij patronusa. Zjawię się jak najszybciej. – Wytarł jej łzy. Schylił się ku niej, przeskakując spojrzeniem między jej oczami, a ustami. Gdy już się stykali nosami, skupił się na jej oczach, czekając na pozwolenie. Delikatnie przymknęła powieki, wyrażając zgodę, a ich usta po chwili się spotkały. Ten pocałunek różnił się od pierwszego. Był delikatny i spokojny. Upajali się smakiem swoich ust. Siebie nawzajem.

Gdy siedział przy swoim biurku, o mało ci nie wrzasnął, gdy z impetem wleciała przez jego okno i w locie zmieniła się człowieka. Była wściekła i widział to na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Panno Granger! – Zawołał zaskoczony Dumbeldore, a Snape tylko wstał.

\- Co ty tu… – Zaczął groźnie, ale mu przerwała.

\- Zamknij się! – Warknęła i wyprostowała się dumnie. – Jak mogłeś? – Wysyczała. – Jak mogłeś to zrobić?! – Krzyknęła.

\- Co? – Wysyczał, przybierając obronną postawę.

\- Poddać się. – Rzuciła, nachylając się w jego kierunku. – Jesteś tchórzem, Severusie. – Wypluła, a on stał jak sparaliżowany. Niemal czuł piekący policzek i zamrugał.

\- Panno Granger, jak pani… – Dumbeldore'a obdarzyła jeszcze cięższym wzrokiem.

\- A pan? Jak pan może? – Sarknęła. – Skazałeś go na śmierć, bez chwili zawahania. Dla planu. Oddał ci wszystko, a ty nie dość, że nie spełniłeś swojej strony umowy, to jeszcze podpisałeś jego wyrok śmierci!

\- Herm… – Czarnowłosy znów chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko wróciła do sztyletowania go wzrokiem.

\- A ty miałeś milczeć. – Ostrzegła, po czym zwróciła się do portretu. – Miał ją pan od Grindelwalda, prawda? To on był poprzednim właścicielem różdżki. – Jej ton był oskarżycielski. – Jak się pan czuje, co? Jesteś tak podobny to Sam-Wiesz-Kogo… że to aż przerażające. – Dorzuciła z odrazą.

\- Panno Granger… – Znów nie dała mu dojść do słowa. Przez te wszystkie lata tylko on mówił. To teraz sobie posłucha.

\- Wiem, jak mam na nazwisko! – Krzyknęła. – Walczył pan ze złem… ale przez to sam się w nie wplątał. Oślepiła pana władza, jaką pan posiadał. I nie zawahał się poświęcić życia człowieka, który służył panu od dawna. – Jej głos był zrezygnowany, a były dyrektor już nie chciał się odzywać. – Mamił nas pan nadzieją, której nie było. Skazał Harry'ego na śmierć nawet dobrze nie szukając innej drogi wyjścia. – Odwróciła od niego głowę, kończąc rozmowę. A Albus nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Mógł zaprzeczać, ale czy to by coś zmieniło? Pokręcił tylko głową i wyszedł z ram obrazu, ufając, że ta młoda dama oraz obecny dyrektor nie zrobią czegoś głupiego.

\- Hermiona… co to było? – Spytał osłupiały czarnowłosy patrząc na dziewczynę. Ta tylko obrzuciła go nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem i zrzuciła kurtkę. – Hermiona? – Podniósł brew do góry, gdy ona podnosiła krawędź bluzki. Już chciał jej kazać przerwać, ale widok, jaki mu zaprezentowała odebrał mu język w gębie.

\- To dlatego noszę za duże swetry, a kiedy trzeba, korzystam z zaklęć. – Wyszeptała podłamanym głosem. Jej, niezdrowo płaski, brzuch pokrywały blizny po poparzeniach. Poparzenie ciągnęło się przez jaj cały brzuch i zachodziło do tyłu, na nerki.

\- Kto… – Prychnęła.

\- Mówiłam, że dzieci są okrutne. – Rzuciła z goryczą. – W trzeciej klasie, już po akcji ze świnką morską, jeszcze nie za bardzo pojęłam, co się stało. Dlatego poprawiłam jednego z chłopców. Wiesz, takiego, który był pierwszą miłością dziewczyn z klasy i najlepszym kumplem wszystkich. To była głupota, mówił, że wrzątek nie może szybciej zamarznąć niż zimna woda. Ja go tylko poprawiłam w tej małej kwestii. – Uśmiech, który wykwitł na jej twarzy, był pełen goryczy. – Kiedy już chciałam wyjść z szatni dzień później, jego koledzy i dziewczyny z klasy wciągnęły mnie pod prysznic, gdzie była gorąca woda. Wyobraź sobie resztę. – Opuściła koszulkę. – Są zbyt stare bym mogła coś z nimi zrobić, nawet magią, a uwierz, próbowałam wszystkiego. – Zaczesała włosy i zniknęła słaba Hermiona. Zamiast niej pojawiła się lwica. – Ale mimo to walczę dalej. Dla tych sukinsynów, którzy mi to zrobili, dla ludzi których nie znam i dla wszystkich przyjaciół. A ty? Poddałeś się na starcie. – Machnęła ramionami.

\- Nie poddałem się. – Zaprzeczył, a ona zaśmiała się skrzekliwie.

\- Nie? Doskonale wiesz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabije cię, by mieć władzę nad tą różdżką. – Odparła hardo. – A to ty zabiłeś Dumbeldore'a.

\- Pierwsze. – Wysyczał. – Nie miałem wyboru. Nie chciałem go zabijać, do kurwy, ale taki padł rozkaz. Drugie. – Trochę złagodniał. – Nie miałem nikogo. Śmierciożercami gardzę, choć jestem jednym z nich, a zakon nienawidzi, bo zabiłem dyrektora. Jakie miałem perspektywy? Pocałunek dementora? – Zironizował.

\- Przekazać komuś, że nie zdradziłeś! – Tupnęła nogą, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy się przy czymś upierała.

\- Och, oczywiście. Bo były śmierciożerca, który zabija głowę jasnej strony, jest stuprocentowo wiarygodnym źródłem. Nie każdy jest tobą, Granger. Nie każdy ma taki umysł, jak twój. – Zmrużyła oczy.

\- Czyli się poddałeś. – Założyła ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Wtedy tak. – Przyznał i zrobił krok w jej stronę. – Ale ty mnie podniosłaś. –Zaczął do niej iść, a ona się nie cofnęła. – Naprawiłaś. – Zadrwił. Na jej policzkach wykwitł rumieniec, gdy łapiąc ją za policzek, pochylił się nad nią. – Przeżyje to wszystko, albo przynajmniej będę walczył o życie, dla ciebie. – Patrzył jej w oczy, kiedy ona swoje przymknęła.

\- Jeśli przeżyjesz. – Szepnęła zduszonym głosem. – To ja będę żyć tylko z tobą. – Przykryła jego dłoń swoją. Pochylił się nad nią i musnął jej usta. Gdy chcieli pogłębić pocałunek, on nagle się odsunął.

\- Wezwali Czarnego Pana. – Syknął podnosząc lewe przedramię.

\- Harry! – Gwałtownie zbladła. – Musieli spotkać Harry'ego! – Jego spojrzenie zaczęło rzucać gromy.

\- Co. Tu. Do. Cholery. Robi. Potter. – Wywarczał.

\- Ostatni horkruks tu jest. – Wytłumaczyła szybko, wiedząc, że nie mają już czasu. – Błagam, uważaj. – Przytuliła go po raz ostatni i pozwoliła ruszyć w stronę drzwi.

\- Poczekaj jakieś dwie minuty i dopiero wtedy odleć. – Spojrzał na nią swoimi czarnymi oczami i westchnął. – Błagam, uważaj. – Powtórzył jej słowa, po czym wyszedł, zabezpieczając drzwi zaklęciem.

\- Panno Granger. – Odwróciła się do ramy obrazu dyrektora i kiwnęła głową, dając do zrozumienia, że słucha. – Ja z Grindelwaldem dzieliliśmy fascynację insygniami. Gdy w końcu poszliśmy w dwie, zupełnie różne drogi, on zdobył od Gregorowicza, czarną różdżkę. Później ja go musiałem pokonać, a wbrew pozorom ta różdżka nie jest taka niezwyciężona…

\- Przepraszam, ale do czego pan zmierza? – Wiedziała, ż była nieuprzejma, ale w końcu chwilę temu się na niego darła, a zaraz rozpęta się bitwa.

\- Należy się śpieszyć kochać, panno Granger. – Wytłumaczył spokojnie. – Ja swoją miłość straciłem dość gwałtownie. Nie powtarzaj błędów. – Kiwnęła ostrożnie głową i udała się w stronę okna. – Powodzenia, dziecko. – Szepnął dyrektor, mając nadzieję, że wszystko zrozumiała.

Była zmęczona. Najpierw niszczenie horkruksów, potem ten dziki bieg przez pole walki. Ale adrenalina, która krążyła w jej żyłach, nie pozwalała odczuwać, dość zrozumiałego zmęczenia. A teraz do tego doszedł strach. Z każdą kolejną sekundą tej rozmowy bała się co raz bardziej.

\- Może już ją znasz, Severusie? Jesteś przecież taki sprytny. Byłeś mi zawsze dobrym i wiernym sługą. Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić.

\- Panie...

\- Czarna Różdżka nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, Severusie, bo nie jestem jej prawdziwym panem. Czarna Różdżka należy do czarodzieja, który zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. To ty zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dopóki żyjesz, Severusie, Czarna Różdżka nie będzie mi służyć.

\- Panie! – Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i tylko zdrowy rozsądek, pozwolił jej zostać na miejscu.

\- Nie można tego uniknąć. Muszę być panem tej różdżki, Severusie. Bo będąc jej panem, zapanuję wreszcie nad Potterem. – Po tym był tylko syk, a następnie wrzaski Severusa. Nie wytrzymała i już się chciała wyrwać, jednak Ron ją zatrzymał. Zaczęła się trząść z nerwów, a każdy krzyk wbijał jej się w głowę i zostawał na zawsze. Gdy wszystko ucichło usłyszała tylko suche: – Przykro mi. – A następnie dźwięk aportacji. Nie czekając dłużej kopnęła Rona w twarz i wyczołgała się z tunelu. Minęła zszokowanego Harry'ego i wleciała do pokoju, przypadając od razu do mężczyzny leżącego na ziemi.

\- Severus! – Krzyknęła łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. – Nie umieraj! – Zapłakała, patrząc na jego blednące lico.

\- Herm… – Zacharczał. – Przep… – Znów zacharczał, nie dając rady dokończyć słowa. – …raszam. Ale… – Wyciągnął rękę do jej policzka i przejechał zimnym palcem po jej licu. Teraz mokrym od łez.

\- Nie kończ! Nie możesz, rozumiesz?! – Czuła się bezbronna. Nie wiedziała co robić, prócz wypowiadania zaklęć leczniczych, które mało pomagały, gdy w jego krwi krążył jad węża.

\- Stop… – Wycharczał. – Kocham… cię… - Przymknął powieki, by po chwili je zamknąć, a jego klatka piersiowa się zatrzymała. Hermiona, która trwała w krótkim szoku, spowodowanym jego wyznaniem, wydała z siebie przeciągnięty jęk rozpaczy i przytuliła jego ciało do swojego.

\- Severus! – Wrzasnęła. – Błagam! To ty jesteś moim reparo! Bez ciebie nigdy nie będę naprawiona! Chcesz mi zrobić na złość, tak? Ja wiem, ha ha, bardzo zabawne, ale teraz wstawaj. – Oddychała co raz szybciej, a w jej oczach panowało co raz większe szaleństwo, tuląc do piersi jego ciało, kołysząc się. Z tego transu wyrwał ją głos, rozbrzmiewający z każdego zakamarka przestrzeni.

 _Walczyliście dzielnie. Lord Voldemort potrafi docenić męstwo. Ponieśliście ciężkie straty. Jeśli nadal będziecie stawiać opór, czeka was śmierć. Wszystkich. Nie pragnę tego. Każda przelana kropla krwi czarodziejów to strata i marnotrawstwo. Lord Voldemort jest litościwy. Natychmiast rozkażę moim oddziałom, aby się wycofały. Macie godzinę. Zbierzcie ciała swoich zmarłych. Zajmijcie się rannymi. A teraz zwracam się do ciebie, Harry Potterze. Pozwoliłeś, by twoi przyjaciele zginęli za ciebie, zamiast otwarcie stawić mi czoło. Będę na ciebie czekał w Zakazanym Lesie. Przez godzinę. Jeśli się nie pojawisz, jeśli się nie poddasz, bitwa znowu rozgorzeje, ale tym razem ja sam ruszę do boju, Harry Potterze, odnajdę cię i ukarzę każdego mężczyznę, kobietę i dziecko, którzy będą próbowali ukryć cię przede mną. Masz godzinę._

To ją obudziło. Przypomniała sobie, że ma przyjaciela, który nic nie wie o jego własnym losie. To Severus miał mu powiedzieć, ale teraz obowiązek spadł na nią.

\- Nie słuchaj go. – Ron i Harry stali za nią. Musiała powiedzieć, że wręcz przeciwnie. Że musi iść. – A ty Hermiona go zostaw. – Mruknął zmieszany. – To zdrajca, dostał to, na co zasłużył…

\- Zamknij się! – Poczuła falę wściekłości słowami rudego. – On był moim bohaterem! Nas wszystkich! Chronił nas, cały ten czas. – Głos miała zmęczony, a głowę pochyloną nad jego. – Kocham go. Kocham, a go straciłam, nawet bez możliwości by mu to powiedzieć. – Usłyszała jęk zdziwienia chłopaków. – On cały czas był z nami. – Przytuliła go mocniej. Z jej oczu nadal płynęły łzy i wiedziała, że dopóki nie wstanie i nie powie, że już dobrze, będzie rozbita i załamana. – Co mam zrobić, byś do mnie wrócił? – Spytała desperacko. _Należy się śpieszyć kochać._ Słowa Dumbeldore'a rozbrzmiały jej w głowie, a po chwili wykwitł z tego cały łańcuch skojarzeń z jego ostatnimi słowami do niej. Ciąg myślowy przerwał jej Harry, próbując ją odciągnąć od jego ciała. – Nie! Zostaw mnie! – Wyrywała się.

\- Hermiona! On nie żyje! Zostaw, nic już nie pomożesz! – Próbował ją przekonać, nadal ciągnąć do siebie, ale ona mu niczego nie ułatwiała.

\- Powiedziałam, zostaw mnie! – Wrzasnęła, uderzając go łokciem. Weasley wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia.

\- Hermiona! – Jęknął głośno Harry, trzymając się za nos. – Musimy już iść!

\- Chyba powiedziała, że nie chce. – Spokojny, zachrypnięty, głos sprawił, że zamarli. Z nadzieją popatrzyła na jego twarz i z radością powitała jego czarne oczy. Nachyliła się nad nim i zaczęła obcałowywać jego twarz. – No już. Już dobrze. – Mruknął zmieszany, ale ona czuła się zbyt szczęśliwa. Czuła, jak wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce.

\- Ale…jak…? – Wystękał Harry osłupiały, patrząc jak jego przyjaciółka pomaga, jeszcze przed chwilą martwemu, Snape'owi usiąść.

\- Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, Potter. A przewidzieć, że Czarny Pan użyje Nagini, nie było trudno. – Mruknął słabo.

\- Niby dlaczego? – Spytał Ron, który wydawał się co raz bardziej czerwony.

\- Bo czarna różdżka, mimo wszystko, nie zabije własnego pana. – Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, Hermiona doznała olśnienia.

… _wykradł…_

… _pokonałem…_

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze, rozpraszając mężczyzn, którzy szykowali się do swojej małej wojny.

\- Musisz tam iść, Harry. – Szepnęła, jednak oni ją słyszeli.

\- Co? – Spytali na raz. Harry i Ron nie mogli uwierzyć, w to co ona powiedziała, a Snape nie wiedział, o czym mówiła.

\- Musisz tam iść, Harry. – Powtórzyła z mocą. – To on cię musi zabić. To on musi zabić horkruksa, który żyje w tobie. – Wytłumaczyła, patrząc tempo przed siebie. Potter zbladł i cofnął się trochę.

\- Co… – Wystękał, ale starszy mężczyzna mu przerwał.

\- Oszalałaś Granger?! Chcesz go wysłać do Czarnego Pana? Jeśli się nie mylę mieliśmy wymyśleć, by to przeżył. – Warknął, ale ona siedziała niewzruszona.

\- I ja znalazłam sposób. – W końcu spojrzała na Snape'a, a następnie na Harry'ego. – Harry. – Zawołała delikatnie, a gdy tylko na nią spojrzał zagłębiła się w jego umysł, przerzucając swoje własne wspomnienia do jego głowy. To samo zrobiła z Ronem. Naprawdę nie miała najmniejszej ochoty tłumaczyć, jak do tego doszło. Gdy chłopcy także usunęli się na ziemię zaczęła mówić. – Sam to powiedziałeś, Severusie. Czarna różdżka nie zabije swojego właściciela.

\- Co? – Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pstro. – Warknęła. – Nie przerywaj. – Zastrzegła. – Odpowiedź mieliśmy pod nosem, przez cały ten czas. – Przeleciała wzrokiem po twarzach jej towarzyszy. – Grindelwald zdobył różdżkę kradnąc ją od Gregorowicza, by następnie przegrać ją w pojedynku z Dumbeldore'em. I niby wszystko w porządku, bo ta przeklęta różdżka leci swoim szlakiem śmierci, gdy Severus zabił dyrektora, od razu założyliśmy, że różdżka należy właśnie do niego. Ale… – Podniosła palec. – Gregorowicza zabił Voldemort, dość niedawno, prawda? – Podniosła brwi i znalazła potwierdzenie w minach Severusa i Harry'ego. – Podobnie Grindelwald. – Gdy chłopcy nadal patrzyli na nią jak sroka w gnat, sapnęła wkurzona. – Nie rozumiecie?! Aby zdobyć Czarną Różdżkę nie należy wyłącznie zabić, wystarczy pokonać! A kto pokonał Dumbeldore'a?! – Rozłożyła dłonie i patrzyła na nich.

\- No Snape… – Zaczął Ron, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Malfoy. – Sapnął. – To Malfoy obezwładnił dyrektora. – Wytłumaczył, a Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

\- A kto pokonał Malfoy'a w ich dworze? – Spytała delikatnie. Gdy w zielonych oczach przyjaciela błysnęła zrozumienie, wyprostowała się. – Ty, Harry. To ty jesteś teraz panem tej różdżki. – Potwierdziła.

\- I dlatego…– Zaczął Snape, łącząc wszystkie fakty.

\- Przeżyje spotkanie z nim. – Dokończył za niego Harry.

\- Dokładnie. – Przytaknęła.

\- A później… – Odezwał się nieśmiało Ron. – Później można to obrócić na własną korzyść. Voldemort przyjdzie się chełpić i nurzać w naszym bólu, w braku nadziei. Wtedy, gdyby Harry „zmartwychwstał" obudziłbyś tą nadzieję na nowo. Znów byśmy walczyli. – Rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych i o mało co nie jęknął z zaskoczenia, gdy Severus kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

\- Masz rację, Weasley. – Rzucił. – To się może udać. Tylko ty Potter, będziesz musiał udawać martwego, rozumiesz? – Harry przytaknął, a Snape sięgnął, a później ścisnął, dłoń Hermiony. Przymknęła oczy delektując się jego dotykiem.

\- Czekaj na mój znak, dobrze? – Głos dziewczyny był delikatny. Chłopak ponownie skinął głową.

\- To na co czekamy? – Głos Pottera drżał, ale mimo to pewnie stanął na nogach.

\- Harry. – Mruknęła miękko, także wstając i tuląc do niego. – To się skończy. A później będziemy mieli rodziny i przyszłość.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. – Szepnął w jej włosy i oderwał się od niej, zgarniając pelerynę. – Niech pan o nią dba. Taka Hermiona to jedyna na świecie. – Rzucił do Snape'a, pożegnał się z Ronem uściskiem ręki i poszedł w stronę tunelu.

\- Wiem to. – Odpowiedział czarnowłosy, chociaż młodszy już go nie słyszał. – Szczyt impertynencji, nawet nie czeka na odpowiedź. – Prychnął, stając koło Hermiony.

\- Jak wróci, to mu powiesz. – Odparła. Spojrzała na niego i złapała za dłoń. – Musi wrócić. – Na te słowa, przyciągnął ją do swojego boku i obtoczył ramieniem.

\- Na pewno wróci. Przez te siedem lat cały czas wywijał się śmierci. I tym razem mu się uda. – Mruknął.

\- Do siedmiu razy sztuka. – Tym komentarzem Ron zasłużył sobie na pierwszy, nie złośliwy, chichot mistrza eliksirów.

\- Wątpię by to działało w taki sposób, panie Weasley. – Sarknął.

\- W sumie… – Zaczęła niewinnie dziewczyna. – To Harry jest gryfonem. A w jego godle jest lew, tak? A lew jest kotem… czyli ma dziewięć żyć, co nie? – Wtuliła się mocniej w bok Severusa.

\- Na pewno, Hermiona. Jak już wcześniej mówiliśmy… Harry łatwo się nie da. – Zapewnił Ron, kładąc jej dłoń na drugim, nie dociśniętym do starszego mężczyzny, ramieniu.

\- Dobra, koniec. – Warknął Snape, odrywając się od dziewczyny. Prychnął, w odpowiedzi na wzrok nastolatków. – Już wystarczająco dużo czasu straciliśmy. – Podjął, równocześnie rozpinając guziczki surduta. – Ja się przemknę pod kameleonem i będę czekał, by dać wam znać, gdy nadejdą rozdziały śmierciożerców. A wy uprzedzicie ich, żeby próbowali zabić węża. Ale wiecie, kłami bazyliszka i mieczem – Kiedy kiwnęli głowami wskazał głową na tunel. – Chodźmy. – Podróż na błonia Hogwartu minęła im w ciszy. Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcia maskujące na wyjście z tunelu, by spokojnie mogli jeszcze porozmawiać przed ostatecznym rozdzieleniem.

Wiedziała, że powinna się skupić na słowach wypowiadanych przez jej towarzyszy, ale nie mogła. Cały czas wpatrywała się w skraj lasu, zastanawiając się co z Harrym.

-…iona? Hermiona? – Z tego dziwnego odrętwienia wyrwał ją Ron, potrząsając lekko za ramię. – W porządku? – Spytał ostrożnie, na co kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, tylko…– Przerwał jej czarnowłosy.

\- Leć do niego. – Rzucił. – No już, myślę, że pan Weasley da sobie z tym zadaniem sam. Tylko przyleć do mnie, gdy będą się zbliżać. – Na jego wąskie usta wstąpił uśmiech. Ucieszona zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała.

\- Kocham cię. – Sapnęła i pobiegła w stronę lasu, w ruchu zmieniając swoją postać i znikając za drzewami.

\- Zamknij usta, Weasley. – Zastrzegł Snape, patrząc za dziewczyną. – Nikomu nie mów co tu widziałeś, rozumiesz? – Poczekał aż chłopak kiwnie głową. – A teraz idź, jak będą pytali o Granger i Pottera, po prostu powiedz, że nie wiesz. Ale i tak podejrzewam, że nie będziesz musiał. – Mruknął i ruszył w stronę granicy lasu.

\- Panie profesorze! – Zawołał za nim ryży, a gdy tamten się obrócił zaczął mówić. – Zależy panu na niej, prawda? Nie skrzywdzi pan jej? – Spytał niepewnie.

\- Co ci pozwala mnie tak zaakceptować? Myślałem, że mnie nienawidziliście przez te wszystkie lata. – Podniósł brew, a Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nadal pana nie lubię. – Wyznał szczerze. – Ale ufam osądom Hermiony. A no i to jej życie. Nie mogę jej kazać kogoś kochać albo nie. Jedyne co mi zostało to ją wspierać, tak jak ona zawsze to robiła. – Snape pokręcił, opuszczoną, głową.

\- Źle cię oceniłem. – Zauważył. – Nie jesteś jednak taką całkowitą amebą. – Odwrócił się. – Ale nie. Nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę i zabije każdego, który jej to szczęście odbierze. – Odpowiedział i ruszył przed siebie, rzucając w chodzie zaklęcie kameleona.

\- Ale niech tylko ten cały bajzel się skończy, Hermiono. Ooo, dopiero mi się będziesz tłumaczyła. – Wymruczał do siebie i idąc w stronę zamku mruczał różne groźby pod jej adresem.

Ludzie w zamku już wiedzieli o Voldemorcie na błoniach, niż ten obwieścił swoje przybycie. Między wejściem do Hogwartu, a armią śmierciożerców, wśród krzyków rozpaczy i lamentów, stała ona. Hermiona Granger stała twardo na ziemi, dumnie wyprostowana, zimna jak głaz. Po jej lewej stronie, odrobiną przed nią stał Ron, po którym było widać lekkie podenerwowanie.

\- Widzicie? – Voldemort przechadzał się tam i z powrotem obok miejsca, w którym leżał Harry. - Harry Potter nie żyje! Dotarło to do was w końcu, biedni naiwniacy? Był nikim! Zawsze był tylko chłopcem, który żądał, by inni poświęcali się za niego!

\- Ciebie pokonał! - wrzasnął rudy, powodując zamieszanie za ich plecami, które zostało przerwane hukiem, spowodowanym przez zaklęcie czarnoksiężnika.

\- Został zabity, gdy próbował wymknąć się z zamkowych błoni - powiedział Voldemort, kłamiąc z wyraźną lubością. - Zginął, próbując ratować własną skórę...

\- Gówno prawda. – Przerwała mu Hermiona, nadal nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Jej słowa przecięły powietrze niczym brzytwa. Riddle, jakby zamarł i nie wiedział jak zareagować, jednak po chwili na jego wężowatej paszczy zaczęła się rodzić furia. Jednak starał się ją wyhamować, ale Bellatrix nie miała żadnych obiekcji.

\- Ty bezczelna, szlamo! Jak śmiesz… – Przerwała jej uniesiona twarz jej pana.

\- Musisz mieć wiele odwagi, szlamo, mówiąc mi takie słowa. – Mimo, że oczy były czerwone i wyrażające gniew, jego głos był spokojny. Lodowato spokojny.

\- Mam rację. - Poprawiła. – Harry by nie uciekł, nigdy. – Podkreśliła.

\- Cóż, mała nędzna szlamo, umrzesz w takich męczarniach, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Będziesz idealnym przykładem, by mi się nie sprzeciwiać. – Gdy zamachnął się różdżką, Ron chciał się przed nią rzucić, jednak pierwszy zrobił to Snape. W momencie, gdy odbił zaklęcie, kameleon przestał działać, ukazując go w białej koszuli, czarnych spodniach, różdżką w ręce i determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Nie tkniesz jej nawet Accio. – Wywarczał, chowając brązowowłosą za swoimi plecami. Twarz Voldemorta wyrażała zdumienie, by ponownie rozgościła się na niej złość.

\- Jakim cudem przeżyłeś, Severusie… i dlaczego zwracasz swą różdżkę przeciw swemu panu? – Wysyczał.

\- Musiałbym być idiotą, pokroju Dołohowa, by wierzyć, że zachowasz mnie w przeżyciu. – Odparł Severus, hardo patrząc mu w oczy. – I nie jesteś moim panem. Zmorą, owszem. Wrzodem, także. Ale nie panem. – Splunął pod nogi czarnoksiężnika, który popadał w jeszcze większą furię.

\- Severusie… byłeś taki wierny. Zabiłeś Dumbeldore'a, przekazałeś przepowiednie oraz wykonywałeś wszystkie moje polecenia. Dałem ci władzę i siłę, Severusie, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz. – Czarnowłosy zacisnął dłoń na dłoni dziewczyny, a ona oddała uścisk. W ten sposób przekazywali sobie odwagę. Musiał grać na czas, by Hermiona mogła w spokoju skupić się na zaklęciu.

\- Byłem wierny, do czasu tej przeklętej przepowiedni. – Odparował niechętnie. – Od tamten pory, to Dumbeldore był moim panem… albo przyjacielem. Jego śmierć… – Zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Nie chciał tego mówić, ale musiał jakoś dać jej czas. – Jest rzeczą, za którą nienawidzę cię najbardziej. Władzę? – Prychnął. – O ile ty coś kazałeś. Potęgę? – Zakpił. – Ty nie dałeś mi nic, po co sam bym nie sięgnął i sam nie zdobył.

\- To właśnie różni ciebie i Harry'ego. To właśnie jest nasza przewaga. – Hermiona stanęła obok niego, oddychając ciężko, nadal z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale Severus wiedział, że z całej siły koncentruje się na zaklęciu. – Ty, mimo tysiąca sług jesteś samotny. Harry ma przyjaciół, ludzi wokół siebie, którzy nigdy go nie zdradzą. – Ściśnięcie dłoni, furia Voldemorta, już szykował się do skoku w bok, przeczuwając zbliżający się chaos. – I dlatego, to ty przegrasz… Harry, już! – W momencie, gdy wrzasnęła, uniosła różdżkę ku górze i zatoczyła nią koło. Zaraz za nią pojawiła się ognista pożoga, pod postacią ognistego węża i zatoczyła ogromne koło wokół najbliższego kręgu Voldemorta.

Ogień ogarnął śmierciożerców i, na czym najbardziej zależało Hermionie, węża. Voldemort zaczął wrzeszczeć, a jego słudzy wraz z nim. Brązowowłosa z wyraźną trudnością na twarzy skierowała ogień na niego, spalając krążących w powietrzu dementorów. Gdy ogień całkowicie zniknął na niebie, Hermiona zachwiała się i oparła o Snape'a.

\- Hermiona! – Zawołał, gdy zobaczył, na ręce, którą ocierała usta, smugi krwi.

\- Cicho. – Zasyczała, patrząc uważnie na wijącego się Voldemorta, który był otoczony przez zwęglone, niektóre nadal się palące, ciała sług. Spalone cielsko Nagini leżało koło jego stóp.

\- HARRY! HARRY.. GDZIE JEST HARRY?! – Wrzask Hagrida wywołał kolejny, jeszcze większy chaos.

Zza rogu zamku wyłonił się Graup, rycząc: „HAGGER!", na co natychmiast odpowiedziały rykiem olbrzymy Voldemorta i pobiegły ku niemu jak rozwścieczone słonie, aż ziemia zadygotała. Potem rozległ się tętent kopyt i brzdęknięcia cięciw, a na śmierciożerców spadł deszcz strzał. Na niebie pojawiły się hipogryfy i testrale. Śmierciożercy uciekali przez kopytami i strzałami centaurów, a olbrzymy były oślepiane przez różnorakie stwory latające z lasu. Wszyscy kierowali się w stronę zamku, by uniknąć spotkania ze stworami. Tylko pomiędzy tą trójką panowała dziwny spokój. Hermina, mimo, że nie mogła nawet za bardzo stać o własnych siłach, ze stróżką krwi z ust, uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

\- Mówiłam. Harry nie jest sam. – Rzuciła, a Severus z ledwością zatrzymał klątwę Czarnego Pana. Z każdym zaklęciem, co raz bardziej cofali się do drzwi. Gdy już weszli do środka Voldemort ich zgubił, a oni stali się nieodłączną częścią rozgardiaszu, który zapanował wszędzie dookoła.

Pośród wielu twarzy i wielu wrogów, stali się jednością. Hermiona, której adrenalina pozwoliła stanąć na nogi, była plecami Severusa, a on był plecami jej. Szli jak burza, korzystając ze wszystkich zaklęć jakie znali i jakie byli w stanie wykonać.

\- To koniec? – Spytała głucho, patrząc na opadające ciało Voldemorta.

\- Tak, chyba tak. – Krzyknął, by go usłyszała, pomiędzy wrzaskami radości.

\- To mnie łap.

\- Co? – Nie odpowiedziała, tylko osunęła się w jego ramiona. – Cholera. – Warknął.

\- Severus! Nie jestem śmiertelnie chora ani aż tak słaba! – Oburzyła się Hermiona, gdy wpakował ją siłą do łóżka.

\- Tak, tak. Zamknij się w końcu, kobieto. – Warknął, ale jednak ją objął od tyłu, wtulając twarz w jej włosy.

\- Jesteś niepoprawny! – Fuknęła. – Przecież lekarz powiedział wyraźnie, że już wszystko w porządku. – Wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie ufam mu. – Zawarczał, delikatnie wzmacniając uścisk na jej brzuchu. – Jest imbecylem, który wyraźnie z tobą flirtuje. – Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zachichotała.

\- Zazdrośnik. – Zaszczebiotała i westchnęła. - Kiedy się obudziłam tam, w Mungu myślałam, że umrę ze strachu.

\- Ja też nie miałem za dużo powodów, by skakać ze szczęścia pod sufit. – Przewrócił oczami. Między nimi zapadła cisza. Po kilku sekundach Hermiona zaczęła się kręcić by następnie odwrócić się w jego stronę. Jej brązowe, błyszczące, czy i usta ułożone w podkówkę dały mu jasny obraz, co zaraz powie. – Co chcesz? – Spytał, zanim ona zdążyła się odezwać.

\- Lody waniliowe? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju. – I jeszcze pistacjowe! I ciastka! Są w szafce nad kuchenką! – Delikatnie się podniosła i oparła o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Wiem! – Zaśmiała się głośno, słysząc na jego obrażony głos. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kartonami lodów i paczką ciastek pod pachą. – Znowu będą okruchy w łóżku. – Zrzędził, otwierając po pudełku, a na końcu plastikowe opakowanie chrupkich ciasteczek.

\- Jedno zaklęcie i już. – Wzruszyła ramionami bagatelizując sprawę, biorąc pierwszą łyżkę wanilii.

\- Och, to tak. – Zironizował, znów się kładąc i opierając się w podobnej pozycji co brązowowłosa. – Żeś nadal jesteś tą cholerną Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A ty nadal jesteś wrednym nietoperzem z orlim nosem. – Odgryzła się, nakładając lody na ciasteczko.

\- Nie przeginaj, Granger. – Warknął ostrzegawczo, ale jego głos wcale nie brzmiał jakby faktycznie brał jej słowa do siebie.

\- I to niby ten lekarz jest imbecylem? To ty nie możesz spamiętać, od półtora roku, że nazywam się Snape. – Obrzuciła go litościwym spojrzeniem, wgryzając się w lodową kanapkę domowej roboty.

\- Zmęczenie, ponieważ moja, jakże kochana, żona nie daje mi spać po nocach. – Zsunął się i oparł na boku przypatrując się jej z dołu.

\- Nie wiń mnie, to nie tylko maja wina. – Podniosła ostrzegawczo palec i kończąc jeść. Gdy tylko przełknęła ostatni kęs, złapał ją za nogi i zsunął niżej, na co cicho pisnęła.

\- Faktycznie. – Nachylił się nad nią, opierając ciężar ciała na przedramionach, umieszczonych po jej dwóch bokach. – Nie tylko twoja wina. – Wymruczał jej do ucha, skubiąc ustami jego płatek. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. – Może nawet ja się przyznam do minimalnej winy. – Chciała prychnąć, lecz jego usta, sunące się po jej szyi jej to uniemożliwiły. – Ale tak naprawdę… – Przejechał wargami po jej obojczykach, by później zejść między piersiami do jej brzucha. – …największym winowajcą jest ten oto osobnik. – Wymruczał do jej siedmiomiesięcznego brzucha. – Słyszysz, mały? Kiedy tylko dorośniesz na tyle, by ogarnąć co się dzieje, dostajesz szlaban. Za nieprzespane noce, które już minęły i te, które nadejdą. – Czuła ruch jego warg na skórze brzucha, a jego oczy non stop patrzyły w jej. Poczuła łzy po powiekami.

\- Mówiłam, że to będzie ona. – Jej głos był esencją szczęścia. – I nazwiemy ją Eileen, po twojej matce. – Zaznaczyła twardo.

\- Zaczekaj stary, muszę coś załatwić z twoją mamą. – Gdy to wymruczał, podniósł się na wysokość jej twarzy i pocałował ją delikatnie. – Uparłaś się na to imię, prawda? – Prychnęła.

\- Oczywiście. – Rzuciła. – Severus, wiem, że ją kochasz i wiem, że za nią tęsknisz. Nie uważasz, że imię dla dziecka to dobre upamiętnienie? – Położyła dłoń na jego policzku i zatoczyła kciukiem kilka okręgów.

\- Jesteś niesamowita. – Szepnął, złączając ich czoła. – Ale jak to jednak będzie dziewczynka, to na pewno nie pójdzie z tradycją po kądzieli. – Na te słowa się roześmiała.

\- Ej! To, że mój tata był, o siedemnaście lat strasznym, wykładowcą na uczelni to przypadek! – Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – W sumie, Neville coś mówił, że w tym roku zaczyna uczyć zielarstwa.

\- Jak to będzie dziewczynka, to wysyłamy ją do Beauxbatons. – Zastrzegł, czym tylko wywołał śmiech żony.

\- Tak, na pewno. – Zaćwierkała. – Kocham cię. – Szepnęła czule.

\- Powiem coś, ale jak powiesz to komuś innemu to zaprzeczę. – Pochylił się nad nią bardziej. – Ja też cię kocham, jak wariat. – Pocałował ją, przyciskając blisko siebie. – Co ten imbecyl mówił? Że możemy spokojnie uprawiać seks, prawda? – Spytał zadziornie, gdy wsunął rękę pod jej koszulę nocną.

\- Podobno mu nie ufasz. – Wyszeptała między pocałunkami.

\- Zrobię wyjątek. – Wymruczał, całkowicie pochłaniając się pieszczotom.

A lody i ciastka upadły na ziemię, jednak nikt się nimi nie przejmował.

Bo im już się nie musieli śpieszyć z miłością.

 _\- Przez te wszystkie lata?..._

 _\- Zawsze._


End file.
